Kirigakure No Sato
Kirigakure (霧隠れの里, Kirigakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Mist"), infamously known as the "Village of the Bloody Mist" (血霧の里, Chigiri no Sato), is the shinobi village located in the Land of Water. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Kirigakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Mizukage. There have been five Mizukage, the current one being Mei Terumī. An unusually high number of missing-nin seem to originate from this village and as such a unique classification of ANBU known as hunter-nin are specifically tasked with eliminating these defectors. Overview The standard attire in this village revolves mainly around a striped material which the shinobi wear around their wrists and legs which merge into their sandals. Underneath this, they wear a full-black shirt and pants over which they wear the villages' standard grey flak jacket. Some also wear waist-guards. The shinobi from this village are very proficient with Water Release techniques and kenjutsu. Because of this specialization in Kenjutsu, Kirigakure is run more like a Samurai village now. Kirigakure's architecture is composed of several cylindrical buildings, with the Mizukage's office being the widest and largest. Most of the taller buildings have trees on them. Befitting its name, the village is surrounded by a thick mist-- which was revealed in the canon to actually hold the ability of detecting enemy ninja-- with several mountains in the background, making it difficult to find by foreigners. Statistics Being a tiny nation compared to the other Great Nations, the Land of Water's attributes directly affect Kirigakure's. Kirigakure has since been over the years labeled with the following: Population Size - 2/5 Stars Military Strength - 3/5 Stars Economic Strength - 2/5 Stars These stats are deemed as such due to the region's small population. Because of the Mist's small population, their military strength is average-- lack of membership in the Shinobi system and due to its number of rampant missing-nin. This is also the reason economic strength is not their strong suit. With the amount of shinobi in this village who go missing or are executed for trying, they lack the population it takes to undergo as many missions at one time than the other Great Nations. It is because of this that the people of this village tend to learn trades on top of being Shinobi to stimulate the economy and make money for themselves. In the past days of Kirigakure No Sato, the use of Kekkei Genkai was forbidden, and those who had them were persecuted. Despite this, a few of the Mizukage had them, namely Obito Uchiha when he was controlling the Jinchuuriki Yagura and Mei Terumi-- who possessed two. Seven Swordsmen of the Mist This village is also home to the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist-- an elite military force within Kirigakure which is their equivilant to Konoha's Twelve Guardian Ninja. Each shinobi in this unit possesses one of Seven Special Blades which are passed down from Master to Student with each passing generation. Roster Village Population: Category:Information Category:Villages Category:Kirigakure